


Up & Down, SGA slash meta-fic

by alie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alie/pseuds/alie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Rodney and John.  This is Rodney's brain on livejournal-crack.  Any questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up & Down, SGA slash meta-fic

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Up &amp; Down, ~ 400 words.  
> Spoilers: none, so far as I know  
> Rating: NC-17/Mature.  
> Originally posted at [](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**svmadelyn**](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/)'s LJ is down omg party, before we realized that lj was not, in fact, down for very long. Stupid anti-climaxes.

Rodney stops deep-throating for a second and looks up. "This makes up for all the times I've been neglecting you when I have to check my friends' page, right?"

John looks disoriented. "Uh, um, what?"

Rodney continues, ignoring the erection bobbing in front of his face, sticky with his saliva and John's precome. "I mean, because christ, some of the stuff Kavanaugh's been saying about me is just ridiculous, he should know better than ANYONE that talking about me behind a filter is just going to whet my curios--"

John glares at Rodney for a second and interrupts, frostily, "JESUS, MCKAY. FOCUS."

Rodney looks mildly irritated, but hmphs to himself and takes John's cock into his mouth again.

* * *

Rodney glances up from his laptop to the scowling scruffy man wearing boxers currently occupying his bed. "What? I'll have you know I'm working on a cure for Atlantis randomly locking people without the gene out of rooms after someone with the gene's left."

John rolls his eyes. "I can see that you're checking your friends' list, Rodney."

Rodney looks worried for a second, and then sinks lower in his chair and adjusts the screen. "Am not."

John gets up and walks across the room, then leans down to whisper in Rodney's ear--Rodney, of course, having quickly minimized all windows upon John's getting up--"Nice try, McKay, but I'm a pilot, remember? 20/20 vision?"

"Oh."

John's hands caress Rodney's tense shoulders for a moment, and then his warm breath is tickling Rodney's ear again. "Why don't you come back to bed? All this slouching can't be good for your posture..." and with this, he slides a hand down between the chair and Rodney's back to press firmly against that exact tense spot that always seems to haunt Rodney's back.

"Oooh, that... that does feel good. OK, I'll come right to bed, I promise." Rodney tilts his head, and looks into John's eyes, smiling at the concern and with a hint of amusement that John knows him so well.

John nods. "OK. I'm getting back into bed; this floor's fuckin' cold."

Rodney murmurs something, almost too low for John to hear. "As soon as I finish, I'm just on skip=15..."

"MCKAY."


End file.
